¿Ichigo embarazado?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser posible que le estuvieran pasando esas cosas? Los hombres no podían tener hijos. ¿Cierto? ¡¿Entonces por qué tenía nauseas, mareos y antojos! Necesitaba un diagnostico con urgencia.


_**Discleimer**_: Diciendo lo mismo ¬¬, los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo-san (que estos días ha estado malito y no a dibujado manga u.u). Por mi parte me encargo de exprimir a mi cerebro para hacer historias de Rukia-chan e Ichigo-baka XD. Como siempre es un AU. Por si alguien tiene duda, **No** es Mpreg.

.

**¿Ichigo embarazado?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¿Cómo podía ser posible que le estuvieran pasando esas cosas? Los hombres no podían embarazarse ni tener hijos. ¿Cierto? Bueno existían casos que… ¡no! Él no estaba esperando a un pequeño renacuajo. No había tenido sexo con ningún hombre, ni siquiera era gay. Nada crecía dentro de él y punto final a su discusión interna. Aunque la lista de síntomas dijeran lo contrario.

—¿Qué síntomas tienes? —volvió a preguntar el rubio doctor. Su padre era medico, pero no iría con él en una situación tan bochornosa.

—¡Ya te los dije, maldita sea!

El hombre alzó una ceja ante la contestación de su paciente, intentó no soltar una carcajada al ver como Ichigo intentaba no golpearse la cabeza sobre la madera de su escritorio. Él no se consideraba de las personas que se divertían con el sufrimiento de los demás, pero ver sufrir a Kurosaki era una historia diferente. Intentó parecer serio y profesional antes de volver a hablar.

—Kurosaki, si no me los dices con claridad no sabré que tienes.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, sus instintos homicidas fueron interrumpidos por otra persona que entró al lugar sin ninguna consideración. La muchacha vestida de enfermera lo vio con cara aburrida, casi ignorándolo. Depositó algunos papeles en el escritorio y se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo?

El pelinaranja estuvo tentado a gritarle un "¡Que te importa!". Oh sí, malditos cambios de humor.

—Está "enfermo" —respondió el doctor en lugar del paciente—, pero dime, Hiyori. ¿Qué enfermedad tiene como síntomas?... aumento de peso, mayor sensibilidad e irritabilidad, calambres, náuseas, mareos y antojos.

La rubia frunció el ceño, concentrándose en la cara del doctor, y esposo.

—¿Va a tener un bebé?

—¡Que no! —volvió gritar el pelinaranja.

Ambos rubios lo ignoraron.

—Pues son los mismos síntomas que yo tuve cuando me embarace de Shuji —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al recordar a su pequeño hijo de dos años.

Shinji lo sabía, lo vivió en carne propia cuando su linda esposa sufrió esos síntomas durante el embarazo de su hijo. Pero también era ilógico que su amigo estuviera preñado, en toda su carrera como medico nunca había tenido casos similares, a menos que…

—Oye, Ichigo, ¿has visto a Rukia? ¿No te ha dicho algo importante?

—¿Decirme qué?

Hirako era el ginecólogo de Kuchiki, desde hace tres meses que le había informado de su nueva _condición_. Si sus especulaciones eran ciertas, ya tenía un nombre para la "enfermedad" de Ichigo. ¿Sería buena idea decirle? Parecía no tener muchas opciones, la cara ceñuda de Kurosaki lo advertía.

—Que Rukia está embarazada. Y ya que en estos momentos ninguna de tus hermanas lo está, por los síntomas que presentas, tú eres el papá.

Ichigo se convirtió en una estatua humana y abrió los ojos tan grades como platos. Hiyori continuó con la explicación de su marido.

—Se llama síndrome de Couvade* afecta a algunos padres durante el embarazo de la mujer. Experimentan los mismos síntomas, aparecen alrededor del tercer mes de embarazo. Y la cura para este síndrome es dada hasta el nacimiento del bebé. Una vez que la mamá de a luz, los síntomas desaparecen y entonces…

Kurosaki dejó de escuchar la explicación de su amiga. Su mente se concentraba en articular algo coherente. ¿Rukia esperaba un hijo suyo? Sin evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No esperó que la rubia terminara de hablar, con un rápido "gracias" salió del consultorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Recordó que a esa hora del día ella estaba en la escuela, era maestra de primaria.

Necesitaba encontrar a Kuchiki. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Bien, tal vez era el hecho de no estar saliendo formalmente, tal vez fue en esa ocasión de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Renji, en dónde todos tomaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez fue cuando despertó desnudo en la cama con Rukia a su lado. Tal vez…

Lo había intentado olvidar para no causarle problemas a Kuchiki, aunque sabía a la perfección que nunca lo olvidaría porque la quería más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Llegó casi derrapando a la entrada de la escuela, los niños jugaban en el jardín. Kuchiki los miraba desde la ventana, con esos grandes ojos que parecían zafiros, acompañados con esa pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. No dudó en entrar, caminar con prisa por los pasillos y detenerse un momento ante la puerta blanca del salón de clases. Tomando todo el valor que la alegría y emoción le daban en ese momento, ingresó con paso decidido al interior.

Rukia escuchó la puerta abrirse, sorprendida de toparse con esos ojos miel que la veían de arriba abajo.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces a…

Sin embargo, la pregunta quedó inconclusa al sentir que los fuertes brazos de Kurosaki la rodeaban. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió al tenerlo tan pegado y oler el aroma varonil que desprendía su piel. Por un momento recordó la noche de hace tres meses cuando durmieron juntos, ella no estaba tan borracha como imaginaba, estuvo consiente en todo lo que pasó. Y nunca se arrepentiría, aunque Ichigo pensara lo contrario. No le importó, porque hace dos meses se había enterado que ya no estaría sola.

Ella también lo abrazó, con la curiosidad de saber el porqué de la actitud del mayor.

—Hace un mes comencé a sentirme mal, tenía vómitos, mareos y antojos —Rukia abrió los ojos, intentando separase de él, pero Ichigo no lo permitió, la abrazó con más fuerza—. Hable con Shinji, él y Hiyori me dieron la explicación de mi padecimiento —colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre el vientre de la morena—. Estamos embarazados, ¿cierto?

Rukia lo miró a los ojos, admirando esa sinceridad en el color miel de sus orbes. Ichigo deseaba estar a su lado, que le permitiera entrar en su vida y en la de su hijo, y ella no le negaría el acceso. Levantándose con las puntas de sus pies, alcanzando su mejilla para estirarla un poco.

—Sí, estamos embarazos, baka —repitió la misma frase acompañada con una sonrisa.

Ichigo no evitó bajar un poco su rostro para besarla. Al menos sabía que todo terminaría cuando su hijo naciera. ¿Su hijo? Si, suyo y de Rukia, la mujer que amaba. Por ellos dos, él soportaría cualquier cosa, hasta esos espantosos síntomas. Las mujeres en verdad eran fuertes y sufrían bastante. Pero como ellas, él no se podía quejar.

La recompensa valía la pena.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sip! Soy yo con un nuevo one-shot n.n, claro siempre con mi toque raro personal XD. Así que como todo lo que escribo de este par, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :3, y a mí me gusta el mpreg aunque eso lo dejo para mis otras historias n.n**_

_*****__**El**__**síndrome de Couvade**__, cuyo nombre proviene de la palabra__couver__que en francés significa incubar o criar, afecta a algunos padres (hombres) durante el embarazo de la mujer._

_**Creo que por ahora es todo. Ah y no se apuren por el final de "Seven Days" que casi ya lo tengo terminado, tal vez hoy en la noche o mañana lo suba n.n**_

_**Ahora si me voy y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
